Christmas through the Well
by Ms. Imperfection
Summary: Wanting to spend the holidays with her friends and family, Kagome requests for an extended leave of the feudal era. Will Inuyasha stand for it? Of course not! Waffy InuKag with implied MirSan.
1. The Request

****

Christmas through the Well

Author's Note: I don't know how many times this has been done before. I don't even know the proper Japanese customs regarding the holiday, beyond what information I found searching the web—which may or may not be accurate. I found a few good web pages that I'm using as my reference, but I'm too lazy to get real in depth with my research of the subject. 

Anyway, this was simply brought on by a sudden and inspiring spurt of the Christmas spirit. Original or unoriginal, I couldn't help myself, and started writing. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Inuyasha. I'd like to, but that's just wishful thinking. Don't sue! You won't get much.

~*~

****

T'was two nights before Christmas Eve and Higurashi Kagome was in quite a predicament. Time was running out, and there was still so much to be done! There was last minute shopping that needed doing, presents waiting to be wrapped and mountainous boxes of decorations that needed to be put up—and she was still in the feudal era, miles away from the bone eaters well! 

Kagome had planned for a weeks now to be home in time for Christmas. True, it may have been a highly commercialized western holiday that had little to do with Japan, but it was an occasion that brought family and friends together in celebration, and that alone was enough to make her yearn for home. Problem being, she hadn't even broached the subject with Inuyasha yet!

****

Not that she needed his permission. No way, no how! It was just that… well, she generally liked to inform him of her plans. Now only if she could do so without his angry tirades over how much wasted time she spent in the modern era.

Kagome sighed deeply, and action that didn't go unnoticed by Sango, who was walking alongside her. Slowing in her stride, the demon exterminator extended a hand in order to rest it upon Kagome's shoulder.

"Kagome-chan, is everything all right?" she inquired, deep concern shimmering on her countenance. Kagome smiled softly, nodding.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just—"

Shippou's voice interrupted her as his bushy-red head popped up out of the knapsack slung over her shoulder, the fox kit's cheeks smeared with the chocolate he had been pilfering moments before.

"Are you sure, Kagome? You've been really quiet all day!" he pointed out, wiping the remains of chocolate from his face with the back of his sleeve.

Kagome couldn't fight off the impending smile. It never ceased to warm her heart that, even over the tiniest things, her friends held overwhelming concern for her. It was beginning to make her feel guilty that she wanted to leave them behind in order to return home for such an extended period. But she'd promised her family, as well as Yuka, Ayumi, an Eri. There was no excuse in the world that could save her if she were to miss the holiday for the sake of the Sengoku Jidai.

She was just about to speak when her second interruption manifested itself, this time in the form of Inuyasha's strong, sturdy body—of which Kagome had just walked straight into. She stumbled back just slightly, looking up at him in surprise. His expression seemed remarkably flat.

Inuyasha, too, had noticed Kagome's lack of speech all morning. The fact that he had yet to be 'sat' yet was beginning to make him fear for the worst. What on earth could be troubling her so much that she would neglect to introduce his face to the cold, hard soil at every given opportunity? Whatever was wrong with her, he was going to find out; and seeing as Sango had brought up the subject, now seemed like as good a time as any.

"Okay, wench. What's the matter **this** time?" probed the hanyou, leaning in close so that he may inspect her better. Kagome's cheeks colored pink, and she instinctively began to lean backwards.

"W-Well…" she stammered, nibbling on her lower lip. Her mind had decided in that instance that it was now or never. After all, it was just a silly question, and she ought to just spit it out! Furthermore, it didn't really matter what his reply was; as always, she would go home whether he liked it or not. So really, what was there to be so nervous about?

Well, besides the fact that he was so close that she could feel the warmth of his breath across her cheeks as he spoke, and she came to notice just how pretty his eyes were at this particular proximity—

Oh, right. She should be speaking now, shouldn't she?

Sucking in a deep breath, Kagome squared her shoulders and looked Inuyasha straight in the eye, trying her best to look assertive yet disarming at the same time. If she could at all avoid an argument, she would.

"Inuyasha, I need to go home." 

There, she'd said it! That had been simple enough. Inuyasha merely arched a silver brow, the corners of his mouth twitching into a frown. That was it? Sure, he didn't like it in the least, but it wasn't a particularly rare request on her part. He'd thought there would be more to her peculiar behavior than that. Never the less he spoke, not missing a single beat in the path that led to their usual squabbles. 

"Like hell you do. You just got back a few days ago! There are jewel shards to be found, dammit!" he protested, folding his arms so that his hands completely disappeared within the sleeves of his haori. "What is it this time, anyway? Another one of your stupid 'tests'?"

Angrily huffing up, Kagome narrowed her eyes before defensively retaliating.

"First of all, my tests are **not** stupid! And secondly, this isn't about school at all! There's a big holiday coming up, and I need to be home for it!"

Finally stepping forward, Miroku rested a calming hand on Inuyasha's shoulder in an attempt to stop him before he inevitably blew up. Clearing his throat, Miroku spoke.

"Surely, Inuyasha, you can't deprive Kagome-sama of the right to return home for a festival. If there were such a thing amongst hanyou, I'd wager nothing she said would stop you from attending." spoke the houshi, his tone of scolding reprimand. Inuyasha grunted.

"Keh. I wouldn't give a shit in the first place." he grumbled in response.

Scrambling out of Kagome's knapsack, Shippou mounted her shoulder instead, glaring across at Inuyasha.

"C'mon, dog-breath. Just let her go," he began, then paused to turn a hopeful green gaze up to his surrogate mother. "Besides, holiday's mean goodies! You'll bring me back lots, right Kagome?!"

Kagome giggled, reaching up in order to pluck the kitsune off her shoulder and hug him to her chest.

"Of course, Shippou-chan!" she exclaimed, affectionately stroking a hand through the fox kit's hair. Inuyasha glared, trying his hardest not to be jealous.

Feeling horribly outnumbered, Inuyasha looked to the last member of their little group. While Sango had yet to speak a word, she didn't need to; her hand resting threateningly on her Hiraikotsu spoke volumes. With a grudgingly defeated sigh, Inuyasha returned his attention to Kagome.

"Just how long is this stupid holiday of yours, anyway?" he asked, causing Kagome to pale slightly and lift one arm away from Shippou as she began to count off on her fingers.

"Let's see, there's two more days until Christmas Eve, which I need to in order to finish preparing. Then there's the 24th and 25th, which is the actual holiday. The day after Christmas is when Mama and I always hit the bargain sales that pop up in all the stores, and the day after that, Yuka comes back from her family vacation. Every year we spend the day returning and exchanging the weird gifts her grandparents always give her—"

"Get on with it! Just how long is it that you're gunna be gone?!" Inuyasha demanded, quickly becoming fed up with the entire situation. Kagome squeaked, suddenly finding the ground immensely interesting as she mumbled her reply.

"Uhm, well. Six days, I think…"

And that was it. Nothing in the world--past, present, or future-- could have prevented Inuyasha's explosion.

"**SIX DAYS?!?!?!**"

In that moment it looked almost as if he were ready to pounce upon her. The angry spark in his eyes nearly frightened Kagome, and that was a very bad thing. Coming to terms with the fact that Inuyasha would **never** willingly agree to let her leave for her 'vacation' of sorts, she decided it was high time to make a run for it.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered, sending him a half-apologetic look. "Osuwari."

As soon as the word left her mouth, Inuyasha was plunged face first into the dirt. Whirling around in order to face Sango, Kagome sent her friend an almost frantic look.

"Can I borrow Kirara?" she asked, a request Kagome found herself making almost every time she wished to return home. Sango smiled in understanding, inclining her head in a nod.

"Of course, Kagome-chan. Have fun celebrating." replied Sango, embracing Kagome for the briefest of moments before beckoning to Kirara, who obediently bounded over and knelt down in order to give Kagome easier access.

Mounting the fire-cat, Kagome waved to Sango and Miroku, waiting for Shippou to release her and hop to the ground before taking her exit.

"Bye guys! Merry Christmas!" she shouted, just as Inuyasha's subduing was beginning to wear off.

Lifting his head, and waiting a moment for the clod's of dirt to fall from his face, Inuyasha glared daggers after the retreating miko. How dare she leave him for six whole days?! Just what the hell was she thinking? What a selfish little bitc—

"Inuyasha? Are you all right?" asked Miroku, tilting his head to one side in curiosity as he looked down upon the hanyou. Inuyasha sprung to his feet, grumpily dusting himself off. 

"Of course I'm all right!" he snapped, though he was nearly shaking with rage. "I just can't believe that wench! Leaving for six whole days! While she's off in her own time, enjoying herself, Naraku could swipe all of the remaining jewel fragments before we even get a chance at them!"

Miroku sighed in exasperation, leaning heavily against his staff. It was quite obvious that Inuyasha wasn't nearly as put off about the shards as he seemed to be. He was merely upset over the prospect of Kagome being five hundred years in the future for such an extended period of time, enjoying herself while in the absence of the jealous-natured hanyou. At least, that's how it seemed to the monk, anyway.

"I highly doubt that, my friend. You're just being pessimistic." began Miroku, though he quickly brought a hand to his chin, stroking it thoughtfully. Inuyasha's brows flattened across his face.

"What's **that** look for?" he questioned, warily.

"I was merely thinking about how the holiday's always seem to put women in such high spirits. I was wishing that I could be in attendance, is all."

With a growl, Inuyasha brought back one fisted hand and clobbered Miroku across the back of the head. The perverted monk's lament had just affirmed Inuyasha's fears. While celebrating, Kagome would be so happy that she probably wouldn't even think about him. What if she were to succumb to the advances of another?! She was **his**, damn it!

Busily searching the back of his head for the knot that would no doubt develop due to Inuyasha's blow, Miroku pouted. Sometimes his companion's rash behavior was quite infuriating.

"I wasn't finished," protested Miroku, eyes narrowing slightly. "Before being so rudely interrupted, I was going to point out that it is in fact some holiday in Kagome's time—Christmas, as she called it—and that **you** are the only one who can travel through the well after her."

Inuyasha stared dumbly at Miroku for several long minutes, causing the houshi's thick brows to scrunch together in irritation.

"Do I really have to spell it out to you?" he asked, relieved to see some enlightenment finally filter across Inuyasha's face.

Smirking evilly, Inuyasha looked to the line of tree's behind them. Miles beyond lye Kaede's village, and just a little past that, the forest around the bone-eater's well. With his speed, he could be there in no time! If Kagome had thought she was going to get a six-day vacation without the apparent 'hassle' of his company, she was horribly mistaken! And without so much as a single word of parting to his traveling companions, he was gone.

Sango used one arm to shield her eyes from the dust the departing Inuyasha had kicked up, though behind it she glared dangerously at Miroku.

"You just had to give him the idea, didn't you?" she accused, shaking her head in disappointment. "Now Kagome will have no hopes of a peaceful holiday."

Miroku chuckled and crossed the distance between them, wrapping an arm around Sango's shoulders-- much to her dismay.

"I'm sure it will all work out for the best. And besides," he paused, leaning in much to close for the exterminator's comfort. "Now we have some time alone…"

Miroku winced as a sharp pain flashed through his leg. Not appreciative of being forgotten, Shippou had sunk his teeth into the monk's ankle. The first pain was soon followed by a second as Sango's open palm connected with his cheek.

"Hnf. I feel unappreciated." sulked Shippou, skittering up Sango's back in order to sit upon her shoulder. Sango apologetically patted him atop the head.

"I did not forgot, Shippou. Let's go. If we hurry, we can arrive back to Kaede's hut in time for dinner."

Met with an eager cheer from the kitsune, Sango smiled faintly and began the trek back to the village, leaving Miroku behind. Miroku sighed, rubbing his reddened cheek. It would seem that he had no luck at all.

Oh well. Sango's retreat was affording him a perfect view of her backside, which sashayed ever so slightly as she walked away. For the time being, it would make up for his inherent lack of good fortune…

~*~

End of chapter one!

I hadn't originally intended to make this a chapter story, but as I was writing, I just kept getting more and more ideas. To incorporate them all and still have this be a oneshot would have made it terribly long, and I didn't want to do that to you guys. Besides, this way it builds up a little anticipation. ^_~

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and keep an eye out for chapter two! As always, reviews are appreciated. They warm my heart as well as inspire me to continue on. 

-MsImp


	2. Just Missed

****

Christmas through the well

Chapter Two: Just missed

Author's Note: Hey, and welcome to chapter two! Before reading, I want to apologize ahead of time for the English-dub version of Kaede that I use in the story. It's all I have access to, so you'll just have to bear with me. She isn't present for long, however, so it's not too bad.

Further more, beginning here is where I really start to pull out my artistic license. The more research I do, with the addition of talking to some people first hand, I'm finding out just how small family Christmas celebrations in Japan can be. Thus I'm embellishing quite a bit, mostly westernizing the story. To keep things authentic would force me to cut out a lot of a cute scenes I've planned, so I'm hoping you'll all allow me to fudge the background stuff in order to deliver you with cute-and-squishy moment-age. It's all good as long as I keep everyone in character, right? Right?! *Squeak* 

And now, without further adieu: Chapter two!

[behold my mad rhyming skillz]

~*~

Inuyasha found himself outside the village in no time at all, his hair billowing behind him like a magnificent silver cape as he ran. Thankfully it was just after dark, which meant there were very few villagers still out and about—it saved him from having to dodge and dart through them.

He had just recklessly trampled through Kaede's herb garden and jumped the fence surrounding it when an age-ripened voice met his ears. The hanyou mentally groaned, wishing to ignore the voice even as his legs instinctively slowed before halting completely. Annoying as the old woman may be, she was inherently insightful. Maybe she knew something about this holiday that seemed so important to Kagome?

"Inuyasha? What are ye doing back so early? Did ye not just depart but a few days ago?" asked Kaede, rising slowly from her crouched position amongst her medicinal herbs. Inuyasha folded his arms over his chest, looking horribly grouchy. Though, in his case, such an expression was not at all uncommon.

"Keh. The wench is being a major set back. Again! Some stupid holiday pops up and what does she want to do? Leave for six days! **SIX DAYS**! Can you believe the nerve of that bitch?" Inuyasha shouted, his anger riling him up to the point that he began to pace back and forth. Kaede sighed, trying her best to maintain an impassive face.

"Calm down, Inuyasha," commanded the elderly miko. "Now, what holiday is it that ye are referring to?"

"I don't know!" he seethed, throwing his hands up in the air out of frustration. "Kurisumasu? Even Miroku had never heard of the damn thing!"

Kaede's brows furrowed, perplexed. Her remaining eye appeared thoughtful and confused, and after a long moment of silence, she finally shrugged her rounded shoulders.

"I have not heard of this holiday—"

"HAH! I knew it! The damn girl probably made the whole thing up!" interrupted Inuyasha, hands clenching and unclenching into fists. Kaede's expression at that moment was nothing less than deadpan.

"**But**," she continued, as if she hadn't been cut off in the first place. After all, she was used to it when in the hanyou's presence. "I am not surprised to have no knowledge of it. Ye must think, Inuyasha. Kagome's time is five hundred years into the future. There are many things that we cannot even hope to understand about the time from whence she came." 

Inuyasha's pacing stopped abruptly with her words, and his face scrunched in an undeterminable expression. Secretly, he harbored no doubts regarding Kagome's truthfulness. She was a good and pure as they came, and if she said that there was some major holiday coming up in her time, then there must have been. His mind was merely still reeling over the prospect of spending almost an entire week without **his** Kagome, and was searching for any excuse to go and retrieve her. Without a word he turned his back to Kaede, preparing to dart off when her voice once again brought him to a standstill.

"What are ye doing? If it is to interrupt Kagome's holiday, I'm afraid I simply must protest!" Kaede called after him, voice set in determination-- though even as she spoke she saw the proud set of Inuyasha's shoulders slouch, and knew that there was nothing to worry about.

"Just… mind your own damn business, old woman." replied Inuyasha, sounding horribly defeated even as he sprinted off, soon becoming nothing more than a blur of red and white on the horizon.

Minutes later the hanyou was approaching the bone eaters well, his pace slowing to an almost lethargic walk as the structure came into view. It would be so easy to jump through it right then, to find her and bring her back where he felt she belonged. Yet to do so would most likely make her more angry with him than she'd ever been, which would be even worse than the inevitable 'sitting' of a lifetime he'd receive when they arrived back in the Sengoku Jidai. To ruin her Holiday or to patiently await her return? **That** was the question.

Hands gripping the lip of the well, Inuyasha peered into the gaping darkness within. Amber eyes shimmering with confusion and indecision, a heavy sigh escaped his lips.

"Kagome…"

~*~ 

It was now December the 23rd, just a little past six, and Kagome was finally beginning to feel a little relaxed. Her shopping was done, the smell of baking goodies lingered through the air, and—much to Grandpa's dismay—the house was decorated in typical holiday fashion. Aside from not believing in the festivities going on around him, Kagome's grandfather couldn't stop complaining about the safety hazards of decorating a live tree in millions of tiny light bulbs. Something about the idea of heat strung upon vegetation just didn't sit well with him.

It was a good thing the family had long ago learned to tune out his ramblings.

Kagome presently sat on the couch, legs curled beneath her, sipping hot cocoa out of a mug while she watched the lights blinking on the tree. For a few seconds the myriad of colors would remain solid, though they soon began to blink and then chase one another; the effect they were having on her was almost hypnotizing. 

The voice of Souta snapped Kagome out of her blissful reverie, and she looked at him dumbly for a moment. Her brother stood before her with half a cookie sticking out of his mouth, his game-boy firmly held in his hands.

"Mama says the cookies are done, if you want to help decorate them," he mumbled, speech slurred due to the obstruction between his lips. Kagome smiled and nodded in thanks, standing and making her way into the kitchen.

The moment she entered, her senses were immediately assaulted by the smell of fresh gingerbread men. Her mother stood over the stove, a packet of colored icing in hand, preparing to add faces and clothing to the edible men. Coming to stop at the stove, Kagome reached out in order to claim the extra icing packet.

"It's so nice that you could make it home to be with us, Kagome," began her mother, casting her daughter a sideways glance. "But won't your friends be missing you?"

Kagome blinked, brows knitting together in confusion.

"I don't think so. Yuka is with her grandparents for the holiday, and Eri and Ayumi are stopping by tomorrow—"

"I meant your other friends, dear." interrupted Kagome's mother, causing Kagome to frown just slightly.

She supposed she **would** be missed in the feudal era, but she had explained the situation thoroughly. All except for Inuyasha, everyone had seemed to understand. So… why did she feel so guilty all of a sudden?

"…Kagome, dear?"

Coming back to reality, Kagome shot her mother a smile of reassurance. Setting her packet of icing down, she rested a hand on her mother's shoulder, leaning in to kiss her cheek. 

"Sorry, mama. I have a few more presents that need wrapping, and then I want to take a nice, long bath and get to bed early. See you in the morning," she chirped, turning and taking her exit. Kagome's mother smiled faintly to herself, never missing a beat in her cookie decoration.

When morning came, Ms. Higurashi would not be the least bit surprised when she found her daughter's bed empty.

Up in her room, Kagome collapsed onto her bed, staring across the floor to her desk. Upon it rested the last of her shopping bags, one she knew contained five gifts in particular. The boxes within housed a gigantic box of chocolates for Shippou, a glittering rhinestone hair clip for Sango, a pair of golden-stud earrings for Miroku, a complete listing of every medicinal herb known to man for Kaede, and finally, a large rawhide bone for Inuyasha. 

Quite unsurprisingly, Kagome had found the hanyou most difficult to shop for. Gifts ranged from too personal to not personal enough, and she had finally decided to get him a gag-gift. His real present was to be something much less tangible; something she knew he had wanted for a long time, and would be most appreciative of once she had given it to him. Well, as appreciative as he got, anyway. She just hoped she wouldn't regret giving it to him later…

Grabbing for one of her pillows, Kagome hugged it to her chest. She'd said that she'd be gone for a full six days, and despite the overwhelming urge to deliver the presents she'd bought for her friend's back in the Sengoku Jidai, if she returned now she wasn't sure she would be able to come back. Inuyasha hadn't wanted her to leave the last time, she knew there'd be slim chances of getting away again.

And yet, even with the prospect of a very angry Inuyasha to deal with, Kagome found herself standing and grabbing for her gigantic yellow knapsack. Crossing the floor she reached into the last shopping bag, retrieving the remaining wrapped gifts and carefully placing them within her sack. It felt strange to hoist such a light bag over her shoulder—the battle-worn knapsack was usually so heavy! Tonight, however, it contained only the Christmas gifts. She hadn't bothered packing any of her usual supplies, hoping against hope that she'd be able to escape back to her own time in the morning. With enough 'osuwari's' anything was possible, she supposed.

As Kagome crept out of her room and down the stairs, it seemed the guilt just wouldn't come to an end. At first she had felt bad for leaving the feudal era and now, with the sounds of Souta and her mother singing English carols in the kitchen, she felt bad for sneaking out on the night before Christmas Eve. But her mother had practically suggested it, right? And she'd be back first thing in the morning…

Nodding in determination, her mind made up, Kagome slipped through the living room and out the front door. The chilly night air sent shivers down her spine, and she was thankful that she wasn't wearing the short skirt of her school uniform. Her light pink sweat suit was much more suited for protecting her against the winter's harshness. The door to the well house creaked as it was opened, sounding abnormally loud to Kagome's ears. She paused for a moment, as if waiting for one of her family members to spring up out of the darkness and inquire as to where she was going. When nothing stirred she sighed in relief, entering the well house and approaching the age-weathered structure.

Climbing up onto the lip, she paused for just a moment before lowering herself inside. Despite the increased odds of a pissed off hanyou preventing her from returning home, Kagome couldn't help but feel the familiar giddiness she felt whenever she gave gifts. It had just hit her that she was extremely lucky; after all, not only did she have a family here, but in the warring states as well. Giggling softly, she shoved herself over the edge and into the magical void between time periods, her heart warmed by the thought of giving her feudal family their very first Christmas presents…

~*~

Meanwhile, in the Sengoku Jidai, a very depressed Inuyasha paced in front of the bone eaters well. It had now been nearly a full two days since Kagome had left-- two long, miserable days. Inuyasha had practically made camp around the well, as if staying there day in and day out would coax the missing miko to return any sooner. Somehow, the hanyou doubted it.

With a forlorn sigh, Inuyasha plopped down onto the ground, both arms and legs folded neatly over one another. If her absence was driving him crazy this soon, he shuddered to think how he'd be in four more days. Damn it, why the hell did she have to go and leave him for some stupid holiday?

The leaves of a nearby bush rustled, causing Inuyasha to spring to his feet. One hand already on the hilt of tetsuaiga, his keen eyes scanned the surrounding woods. Truth be told, he would have welcomed a good fight right then. Anything to get his mind off Kagome, if only for a short while, would be greatly appreciated. What came out from the bushes, however, was not a youkai. Instead, it was a very disgruntled looking houshi. Inuyasha nearly pouted, his defensive stance falling. He'd really been hoping for a good battle, too…

Catching sight of Inuyasha, Miroku inclined his head in acknowledgment. Inuyasha once again fell to the ground, sitting Indian style, soon to be joined by the red-cheeked monk. It was quiet obvious what had transpired in the village to coerce the monk into a moonlit stroll alone.

"Take a pass at Sango again?" asked Inuyasha, though he was hardly interested in his companion's affairs. Miroku chuckled.

"My cheek is an obvious indication, I see." he replied, lifting a hand in order to rub it wistfully. "However, I believe that I am finally succeeding in winning her over. She doesn't hit nearly as hard as she used to."

Inuyasha snorted at that, rolling his eyes. Pathetic! The monk was simply pathetic. (Though a small part of his mind protested that he wasn't one to talk, as he presently sat there waiting like a loyal lapdog for his master's return. This thought was quickly dismissed as preposterous. After all, Kagome was **his**. Not the other way around.)

Miroku's voice snapped Inuyasha out of his thoughts, and he looked over to the houshi in slight irritation. Who'd invited him to stay for a chat, anyway? Stupid humans. Always butting in where they weren't wanted.

"You know, Inuyasha, it surprises me a great deal that you're still here." stated Miroku, almost thoughtfully. Inuyasha's brows furrowed together.

"Why? If I were to go and get her, It'd ruin her oh-so-precious holiday," replied Inuyasha, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Besides, everyone would wind up giving me an ass-chewing, and I don't feel like putting up with any shit right now."

Miroku smiled in that annoyingly knowing way of his, one hand stroking his chin. Inuyasha got a horrible feeling of déjà vu; after all, the monk had done the same thing two days prior.

"Yes, but to go to her time doesn't mean you have to ruin her holiday. I previously suggested joining in on her festivities, not bringing them to a end."

Once again, Miroku was met with a dumb stare from the hanyou. It took quite a lot of restraint to keep from slapping himself on the forehead out of frustration. Why was it Miroku was always forced to paint pictures for the boy?

"Go spend some time with her! I'm sure Kagome-sama wouldn't mind, as long as you don't attempt to bring her back here before she'd ready." added Miroku, speaking very slowly as if it would help the hanyou to better comprehend what he was saying.

Inuyasha shot him a sour, though thoughtful, glare. If he were to go to Kagome, only to visit instead of to drag her back, would she welcome him? Or would he be intruding on something private? Furthermore, how would he explain his sudden appearance, if not to try and bring her back early? Surely she would think it odd of him to show up for no apparent reason?

Eager to steer his reeling mind in another direction, Inuyasha took to staring suspiciously at Miroku.

"Why are you trying to be so helpful all of a sudden, anyway?" questioned Inuyasha, voice full of doubt. Miroku smirked, waving one hand dissmissingly through the air.

"All these moments alone together are doing wonders for Sango and myself. Just a little more time like this and I may finally be presented with a son!" he exclaimed, dark eyes shimmering with a mixture of mischief and perverted hope. Inuyasha sneered at the monk's expression.

"Keh. I knew there was some ulterior motive…" he grumbled, getting to a stand.

Miroku followed suit, absently brushing the wrinkles out of his robes as he watched Inuyasha. The hanyou had suddenly fallen silent, hands gripping the lip of the well. While Miroku could only see his profile, Inuyasha's face appeared lost in deep contemplation. Sighing and shaking his head, Miroku took a step forward.

"Moments like these are best simply taken, without too much thought involved." proclaimed Miroku, a frown tugging at his lips. "You want to go, this much is obvious. So quit stalling."

Lifting one hand, Miroku firmly slapped Inuyasha on the back, in what was meant to be a friendly gesture. Inuyasha, however, was caught off-guard by the slight jar, and in a rare moment of ungracefullness was sent sprawling forward. Miroku blinked as Inuyasha's frame flipped over the ledge of the well, flashes of blue light effulging him. When they subsided, the well was returned to its usual dark, empty state.

The houshi allowed himself a satisfied smirk. Well, that was **one** was of getting rid of a grumpy hanyou. Patting himself on the back, Miroku turned and began his trek back to the village. Now he would have more uninterrupted time with Sango (sans the instances where Shippou was greedily vying for her attention in Kagome's absence.) and Inuyasha would have some quality time with Kagome. Everyone would be happy, most especially himself. And Inuyasha would later thank him for this, really!

…Right after he inevitably attempted to strangle the meddling monk.

~*~

As the two traveled simultaneously through the void in time, Kagome couldn't help but notice the strange surge of energy that whizzed past her all of a sudden. Never the less, within seconds the familiar sinking feeling that came with time traveling subsided, spitting her out five hundred years in the past. Perplexed, Kagome kicked at the dirt beneath her feet, face scrunched in confusion.

Oh well, she thought. Seeing as there were no youkai popping out to get her, she supposed everything was normal. Knapsack still hoisted over one shoulder she grabbed for a nearby vine, using it to help her as she climbed up one side of the well. Having long since grown accustomed to this little ascent, Kagome was up and out in a matter of minutes.

Setting her feet on the ground, Kagome paused for just a moment, ears straining to make out all the sounds of the forest. Usually, with Inuyasha's sensitive nose, he knew the instant that she returned, and would already be sprinting towards her at this point. The young miko was quite surprised when she was greeted only by the sound of crickets chirping. No irate hanyou, no insults, no nothing!

How strange…

Shrugging it off, Kagome crossed the grassy clearing, entering the forest surrounding the well and following the familiar dirt path back to the village. With a sigh she lamented over how much faster the short trip went when she was traveling by bike or on Inuyasha's back, and she was sorely beginning to miss the both of them. In her haste to leave her home she'd neglected to put on a pair of sneakers, and the fuzzy-pink bunny slippers she was presently wearing were not suited for a walk through the wilderness.

Finally the sight of Kaede's village peeked through the trees and, deciding to jog the rest of the way, Kagome reached the old miko's hut in no time. Pushing aside the dangling mat which served as a door she entered, having just barely shed her slippers before being clobbered by a surprised and very ecstatic kitsune.

"KAGOME!" exclaimed Shippou, his cheek nuzzling against her collarbone. "What are you doing back so early? And what did you bring me?"

Kagome giggled, affectionately embracing the fox kit.

"I only came back for the night, so that I could deliver your gifts. Which I'll give to you, if you let go for just a second."

Eager to receive whatever it was Kagome had for him, Shippou quickly hopped back to the ground, where he then proceeded to bounce up and down with excitement. Sango, who had been sitting quietly in the corner of the room, rose and approached the two. 

"Gifts, Kagome-chan? For us?" she queried, donning a curious expression. Kagome giggled and nodded.

"Yes, of course! Christmas is a time when you give gifts to those who mean the most to you. I bought presents for all my friends and family, which most definitely included you guys." explained Kagome, kneeling down as she began to rummage through her sack.

Though Kagome couldn't see it, Sango's eyes misted over the slightest bit. She had lost so much—Hell, everyone within their little group had—and to have such a considerate friend truly meant the world to the exterminator; more than any tangible gift Kagome could give to her. Moments later she was snapped out of her emotional reverie as Shippou's elated squeal echoed throughout the tiny hut, a noise so loud that it roused Kaede from her meditations by the fire.

Blinking, the old miko cast Kagome a confused look.

"My word, what is going on here, child?" she asked, her singular eye watching in faint amusement as Shippou tore into the large box before him.

"I came back to deliver presents. There's one for you too, Kaede," replied Kagome, holding out a large book. Kaede gratefully took it, though she was confused as to what would warrant the random giving of gifts.

"Why thank ye, Kagome…"

Kagome smiled in reply, continuing to produce goodies from her war-torn bag. Next was Sango's gift, which the girl cradled in her hands as if it were the most delicate of all beings.

"It's beautiful, Kagome. I love it!" breathed the exterminator, reaching back to free her hair from its usual ponytail. For only a minute did it rest in long, thick tresses around her shoulders, as it was quickly recaptured and clipped back by the rhinestone hairpiece. Kagome grinned.

"It looks great on you. I thought it would," said Kagome, though she suddenly came to realize that two members of their usual group were missing. "Hmm. Where did Inuyasha and Miroku disappear to?"

"Did ye not meet with Inuyasha, child? He has stayed by the well since ye left." stated Kaede, to which Shippou nodded in confirmation.

"Yeh," he slurred through his mouth full of chocolate. "And Miroku's been out for a while. He left just after Sango slapped him for the millionth time!"

"Oh, I see." said Kagome, tapping a finger against her chin. "That's strange, because I didn't meet either of them on my way here…"

Just then the sound of someone entering the hut could be heard, and Kagome felt an unmistakable presence behind her—one that was immediately followed by a smooth, silky voice.

"You needn't miss me any longer, Kagome-sama. I have returned, as have you, I see." Miroku purred into her ear, sending an unbidden shiver down Kagome's spine. A little unnerved, she scooted away just slightly.

"Miroku-kun! It's good that you're back. I have a gift for you!" exclaimed Kagome, once again reaching into her bag. Sango, meanwhile, suspiciously eyed the houshi.

"And where did you disappear to?" 

Miroku chuckled, seating himself by the fire. His hand twitched, moving dangerously close to Sango's rear, where it was quickly batted away.

"After our little … misunderstanding… I took a walk. Then, on my way back, I ran into a delightful young girl and offered to escourt her home. All for the benefit of her safety, of course."

"Of course," Sango repeated, sarcastically. "Which explains why there's a fresh red mark on your cheek."

The most miniscule of pouts crossed Miroku's usually schooled features, and he was just about to retaliate in his defense when a very small box was thrust in front of his face.

"Merry Christmas!" Kagome chirped, a beaming smile set in place. Blinking, Miroku plucked the box from her outstretched fingers, curiously prying it open to reveal the golden studs within.

"Earrings," he stated, carefully pulling them out of the box and allowing them to roll across one palm. A smile of gratitude touched his lips. "A most kind and thoughtful gift, Kagome-sama. In fact, I'm so moved by this, I simply must repay you with a—"

Whatever it was that Miroku was about to offer, Kagome was most certain she wanted no part of it, and quickly interrupted. 

"That's quite alright, Miroku-kun. Your, ah, valued friendship is quite enough." she said through a nervous giggle, scratching the back of her neck. "Say, did you see Inuyasha while you were out?"

"Mmm," replied Miroku, distractedly. He was busy inspecting the shiny gold posts within his hand. "He had been awaiting your return for two days straight. He finally gave in and went to see you. I suspect he'll be quick to come back once he realizes that you aren't home."

Kagome huffed at that, folding her arms over her chest. Two days was all he had given her before he'd gone to drag her back. Only two days! Somehow, she wasn't surprised. Her anger was just beginning to escalate when she felt a small tugging at her pant-leg, causing her to look downward. Shippou, wide-eyed and chocolate covered, was giving her the most adorable look.

"Kagome? Can you tell us more about your holiday?" 

"Yes," agreed Sango, smiling brightly. "A time to give those you care about gifts of appreciation seems wonderful. I'd be interested in knowing more about it."

Putting aside her petty anger, Kagome nodded in compliance, taking a seat by the fire. Shippou was quick to climb into her lap, still munching on chocolates, while the others sat around the young miko. Each of them curious and full of questions, they were eager to sit and listen as Kagome revealed everything she knew about the western holiday…

~*~

End of chapter two!

Sooo… Inuyasha in Kagome's time while she isn't? There are so many interesting things for me to do with that situation! Plus, what's this 'intangible' gift that Kagome want's to give Inu for Christmas? Heh heh, there are many things I could think of—none of which belong in a PG-13 story. -___-;;

Anyway, if you want to know what happens next, be sure to stick around for chapter three! I have planned much hilarity for the next installment, which I'm sure you'll all enjoy. 

See you then!

-MsImp


	3. Strange Ways

****

Christmas through the Well

Chapter three: Strange Ways

Disclaimer: Already said I don't own it, but I'll say it again. I can't risk having all my money taken. I need that money for Inuyasha DVD's, dammit!

~*~

Inuyasha awoke with a groan, sharp pains shooting through his temples. The world was dark around him, making him think for a moment that it was still night; the distant but shrill chirping of birds told him otherwise.

One unfocused eye opened, followed by the other. He was scrunched uncomfortably at the bottom of the well, one cheek pressed flat to the cold earth beneath him. Through the pounding in his head, it was hard to remember just what had possessed him to make a bed out of the cramped space. That is, until a single name flitted across his hazy memory.

Miroku.

Inuyasha growled to himself, sitting up and rubbing his aching neck as he tried to recall the events of the previous night. He'd been at the well with the monk, trying to decide whether or not he should leave to see Kagome when Miroku had slapped him on the back. After losing his balance and toppling into the well, Inuyasha had gone through time and landed on his head on the other side—a fall that would have been fatal to a normal human. Thankfully, much more serious blows had failed to kill him. Nearly breaking his neck was a drop in the bucket for the hanyou.

Swearing to strangle the monk when he returned to his home time, Inuyasha leapt out of the well.

His muscles felt stiff and sore from his uncomfortable rest, and he was suddenly very thankful of the fact that he healed abnormally fast. Upon exiting the well house he hesitated, staring at the Higurashi residence that stood only a few yards away. As long as he was here he might as well go to see Kagome, right? And if she asked any questions, he could put all the blame on Miroku. Simple as that!

So why did he still feel nervous about the entire situation?

His ears flattened just slightly as he advanced towards Kagome's home, a miniscule pout playing along his bottom lip. Knowing Kagome, she'd mistake his presence as wanting to drag her back to the Sengoku Jidai, and 'sit' him a dozen times before he could get a word in edge-wise. He supposed he couldn't really blame her, though. He'd come to do so many times before, and if she misinterpreted his visits now, he only had himself to blame. Steeling himself against the inevitable sits to come, Inuyasha made his way to the front door of the Higurashi residence, promptly entering.

The moment he stepped into the house, a barrage of pleasant aromas assaulted his nose. From the smell of things there was much cooking going on-- the thick scent of roasting meat being overlaid with the sugary-sweetness of cookies. Advancing farther into the house, he continued to curiously sniff at the air. As he came upon the living room he could detect the faint scent of wilderness; the source being a strange tree that stood in a corner of the Higurashi family room. Silver brows knitting together, Inuyasha crept closer to the tree for further investigation.

It was strange, no doubt about it. The pine before him clearly was not growing up from out of the floor, and was instead being sustained by a pot of water at its base. The tree sprouted the queerest fruit the hanyou had ever seen; most of them being round and coming in a myriad of different colors. To top it all off, it appeared that someone had thrown clumps of shiny gold-and-silver paper onto the pine's branches, as well as stringing tiny colored lights all around it. Reaching out he poked one of these lights, then quickly retracted the digit. While not searing hot, the light had in fact been warm, and Inuyasha couldn't help but think how unsafe it was to put such contraptions on a tree, of all things!

Curiosity having killed the cat—or, in this case, the Inuyasha—he reached out and claimed one of the peculiar fruit, clutching it firmly in his clawed hand. Bringing it up to his face he sniffed at it, confused to find that it held no scent. How, then, were the people of this time able to tell when the fruits were ripe? His tight grip, however, soon proved too much for the object of his inspection, and after but another moment it shattered within his palm.

Inuyasha blinked, staring at the hollowed remains in his hand, several shards slipping through his fingers and falling to the floor. A fruit made of glass? He would never understand the time from which Kagome hailed…

An inquiring mewl snapped Inuyasha from his thoughts, and his amber gaze fell from the tree to the gigantic cat sitting at his feet. Buyo stared up at Inuyasha, his face terribly expressive for that of a simple animal. He seemed to be saying, 'You're an idiot.'

Before the hanyou could angrily kick at the cat, the sound of footsteps coming down the hall met his ears. Afraid of being caught in the act of shattering one of the Higurashi family's ornate fruits, Inuyasha shoved the remains under the tree, tucking his hands into the sleeves of his haori and entirely too innocent. When they found the broken ornament they'd never suspect him. No, not in a million years.

Moment's later Souta popped around the corner, staring with wide-eyed surprise as he spied Inuyasha standing in front of the Christmas tree. A beaming smile grew across the boy's lips, and he was across the floor in a flash, pouncing the hanyou before he had time to react.

"Inuyasha-nee-san!" exclaimed Souta, arms flying around Inuyasha's middle. Caught off guard, Inuyasha took a single step back before regaining his balance. Feeling the slightest bit awkward, he hesitantly patted the youngest of the Higurashi siblings atop the head.

"Uh…hey," Inuyasha greeted, clearing his throat and trying to pry the boy off. "Where's Kagome?"

Souta slowly released the object of his adoration, staring up at him dumbly.

"Isn't she with you?"

At that, worry flickered across Inuyasha's face. Kagome had now been gone from the Sengoku Jidai for three days; wouldn't she have returned to her home during that time? What would provoke her little brother to ask if Kagome was still with him when she should have been home?

Inuyasha was about to question Souta when Kagome's mother entered the room, a tray of freshly baked cookies held between her hands. For a moment, she didn't even notice the worried hanyou standing stiff in front of the tree.

"Souta, the cookies are done—" glancing up, Mrs. Higurashi's hold on the tray nearly slipped, but she quickly righted herself. "Oh, Inuyasha! You surprised me!"

Souta, who was already shoving several cookies into his mouth, tugged on his mother's sleeve.

"He wants to know where Kagome is," he said between bites. "But didn't she sneak back out last night?"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, turning her full attention to Inuyasha.

"I checked her room this morning and she was gone. I don't think she planned on staying long, though. She'd planned on going out with some of her friends today. You must have just missed her, is all." she stated, just before offering Inuyasha a beaming smile. "Cookie?"

Inuyasha absently took a cookie, nibbling on it with slight disinterest. How strange. Kagome must have returned to his time just as he was falling into hers, otherwise he would have definitely been aware of her presence. 

The sound of the doorbell suddenly echoed throughout the house, disrupting Inuyasha from his thoughts.

"Oh, dear. That must be Eri and Ayumi, and Kagome isn't home yet… Souta, could you answer the door? I'll be right there," said Mrs. Higurashi, to which Souta nodded and disappeared from the room. Setting her tray of cookies down, Mrs. Higurashi grabbed hold of Inuyasha's sleeve, gently tugging him over towards the closet.

Inuyasha frowned, glaring suspiciously at the back of the woman's head. He knew that it was best to stay out of sight of most people from this modern era, considering his ears, hair, and clothing, but she wasn't honestly going to shove him in the closet. 

… was she?

Much to his surprise, when she opened the closet door, she did not push him into it. Releasing his sleeve, Mrs. Higurashi stood on her tiptoes, searching a high shelf for something. Moments later she lowered herself back down, holding a hat within her hands. Smiling up at him, she hitched her finger in a gesture indicating that she wanted him to lower his head. He obediently complied with the silent request.

Sending him a most apologetic look, Mrs. Higurashi placed the hat on his head, pulling it down snuggly over his ears. He winced just slightly; the hat forced his ears to flatten to his head at a slightly unnatural angle, and proved to be most uncomfortable. He quickly understood the necessity of the unpleasant cap, however, as two teenaged girl's followed Souta into the room.

"Hello, Mrs. Higurashi!" one of them greeted, waving enthusiastically. "Is Kagome ready yet? We're going to hit the Christmas Eve sales!"

"She isn't sick again, is she?" asked the other, looking terribly worried. Mrs. Higurashi laughed gently.

"No, no. She's fine. I just… sent her to the grocery store to pick up a few things. She should be returning soon." she explained. Inuyasha couldn't help but be impressed by the quick wit of Kagome's mother.

Nodding in understanding, a silence suddenly settled over the group. It was during this time that the two girls finally noticed the hanyou, their eyes going wide. Albeit strangely dressed, the silver-haired boy standing beside Kagome's mother was most handsome, and their minds simultaneously wondered just who he was. Noticing their bewildered stares, Mrs. Higurashi cleared her throat.

"Oh, how rude of me! Eri, Ayumi, this is Inuyasha. He's a… friend… of Kagome's. Inuyasha, these are two of Kagome's friends from school."

Inuaysha suddenly found himself flanked by two google-eyed girls, and it was all he could do to keep from running.

"A friend of Kagome's that we haven't met? Has she been keeping secrets from us?" wondered Eri, pouting. "Maybe she just wanted to keep him all to herself."

"I doubt it," replied Ayumi, smiling softly. "He probably just goes to another school or something. Is that right, Inuyasha-san?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, then quickly snapped it shut. Helplessly he looked from Mrs. Higurashi to Souta, then back. What the hell was he supposed to say to them?

"He doesn't go to school. He, er, works!" supplied Souta, trying his best to be helpful. Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief, grateful of the boy's interjection. That is, up until the moment he spoke next.

"He's Kagome's boyfriend."

Inuyasha nearly choked while Eri and Ayumi squealed with excitement. As if they hadn't been flocking over him before, now it was ten times worse, as they were both right in his face.

"How long has this been going on?!" questioned Eri, eyes narrowed suspiciously. Inuyasha's mouth opened and closed wordlessly, and in that moment he resembled a fish out of water.

"Hmm," began Ayumi, thoughtfully. "I hope this isn't the two-timing boyfriend we've heard so much about."

"Oooh, good point, Ayumi-chan!" Eri exclaimed, accusingly poking Inuyasha in the chest. "So, mister. Is Kagome your one and only or not?"

An unbidden whimper escaped the hanyou's lips and, underneath the hat, his ears flattened ever farther. There were too many thoughts rushing through his mind at once, and it was nearly impossible for him to latch on to one and stick with it. 

Kagome had told her friends about him? That was certainly a thought worth the butterflies in his stomach—though he would have appreciated her not including the 'two-timing' bit. And why had Souta gone and opened his big mouth, lying about the non-existent relationship between himself and Kagome? Currently, the two females in front of him were more terrifying than any demon he had ever encountered, and poor Inuyasha had no idea how he was going to get out of this situation. 

"Give him a chance to speak, Eri," countered the ever-reasonable Ayumi, much to Inuyasha's relief. "Maybe he's here to drop off Kagome's Christmas gift? A good present can make up for almost anything."

"Ah, you're right." Eri agreed, exhaling deeply. "So… what did you get her?"

Inuyasha blanched, his face nearly matching his hair in color. Damn, what the hell was he supposed to say? And furthermore, what had he ever done to deserve this?! 

"U-Uhm… gift?" he squeaked, taking several steps backwards. The way the two girl's had suddenly looked at him, he was honestly beginning to fear for his life. Mrs. Higurashi finally stepped in, trying her best to salvage the situation created by her son.

"Inuyasha had actually just come over to ask for suggestions on what to get Kagome. But now that you're here, perhaps you could help him?" said Mrs. Higurashi, her face as serene as ever; you would have never guessed that she was lying. Inuyasha's respect for the woman rose yet another notch.

While still appearing somewhat suspicious, Eri and Ayumi calmed at that. The girls then exchanged a meaningful glance; Eri placing her hands on her hips while Ayumi stared thoughtfully at her wristwatch.

"We could help him shop." suggested Eri to Ayumi, as if the hanyou weren't standing a mere foot away. Ayumi nibbled slightly on her bottom lip.

"I suppose. After all, Kagome-chan hasn't returned yet." Ayumi agreed. "If we go now we can catch a train and be to the department store and back within an hour or so."

"Then it's settled," said Eri, reaching out and grabbing Inuyasha by the sleeve. Ayumi, in turn, grabbed his other sleeve, and the girl's began to drag him towards the door. "C'mon, Inuyasha-san. We'll help you find the perfect gift for Kagome-chan!"

Inuyasha shot Souta and Mrs. Higurashi a pleading look over his shoulder, mouth forming soundless cries for help. Sure, he may have been a hanyou, strong enough to rip himself from the two girls presently dragging him, but he had a feeling that in doing so he would only make matters worse. Especially with Kagome. Mrs. Higurashi suddenly rushed forth, and for a moment Inuyasha thought she was going to rescue him for the teen terrors--

Much to his surprise, she merely hugged him from behind.

"Good luck in shopping, Inuyasha!" she chirped, much to merrily for his liking. With that, she released him, returning to Souta's side—who stood defensively behind his mother, meekly peeking out at the hanyou from his safe position. He looked guilty, and for a damn good reason, too!

Too busy mentally grumbling to himself and engraving Souta's name onto his list of "people to throttle", Inuyasha nearly missed the strange, miniscule stiffness within the folds of his haori, where the cloth crossed and then tucked into his sash. At long last Eri and Ayumi released him, leaving him with his hands free. Curiously, Inuyasha reached within his haori, his fingers retrieving a small wad of folded paper.

They were all rectangular, mutely colored with each depicting a different man's face on the front. Eri glanced back at him then, checking to make sure that he was following, and grinned broadly.

"Oh, good! Looks like you have plenty enough money to get Kagome a good gift. I was worrying that you'd be a dead-beat on top of the whole two-timing thing—"

"Eri-chan!" scolded Ayumi, lightly whapping her friend on the shoulder.

"Oh, sorry! Heh heh!"

And as the girl's turned their attention back to the sidewalk before them, Inuyasha was left to glare daggers at the back of their heads. Somehow, he had the feeling that this afternoon spent among the harpies was going to last a lot longer than a mere hour. And even if it was only that, he knew it would still feel like an eternity to him. Had this whole thing had been a bad idea? Perhaps he should have just stayed in his time and waited for Kagome to return? Was all of this just bad karma coming back on him?

Arg! Damn the monk and kid for getting him into this whole, messy situation. And more importantly, damn him wanting to see her so badly…

~*~ 

It was morning in the Sengoku Jidai, and on a day miraculously void of any demon activity, it seemed like the perfect opportunity to sleep in. That is, it would have been, if the small group within Kaede's hut hadn't had a sugar-high Shippou to deal with.

During the night, the entire five-pound box of chocolates Kagome had brought the fox kit had been consumed, and now it was showing. Constantly switching from kitsune to his pink, bubble-like form, Shippou was quite literally bouncing off the walls. After forty-five minutes straight of chasing the hyperactive kit around, Sango had finally managed to pin him as gently as she could to the ground, where Kaede proceeded to force water into him, hoping it would help to flush the sugar from his system more quickly.

Head pounding, Kagome took this temporary moment of clam to slip outside. Honestly, she was surprised that Inuyasha had yet to return. If he had gone to her time and found her absent, wouldn't he have immediately come back?

Or maybe he hadn't even bothered to ask her family about her, and was instead rampaging around the city, angrily trying to find her. Her expression flattened at that, and a faint sigh escaped her lips. She really wouldn't have put it past him…

Behind her the hanging mat covering the entrance to the hut rustled, and moments later, Miroku joined her. He stood a little too close for her comfort; but then again, he always did, so it was really no surprise. For several moments they stood beside one another in silence, both enjoying the first stretch of calm they'd received all morning.

"So," began Miroku, clearing his throat. "Why the long face, Kagome-sama?"

Kagome looked up to the houshi, gently shrugging her shoulders.

"Just wondering when Inuyasha is going to get back, is all." she replied, honestly. Miroku stared up at the sky, brows knitted together.

"Hmm. I've been wondering the same thing. Perhaps he hurt himself…"

Blinking, the young miko gave Miroku an extremely confused glance.

"Hurt himself?"

"Hai. I was with him at the well last night. He had been miserable for the past few days, so I suggested that he go to visit you. He was unsure of whether you would take his presence as an intrusion or not, so I gave him a, ah, gentle nudge in the right direction. Needless to say it wasn't his most graceful moment, and he toppled hand-over-heels into the well."

Kagome, much to Miroku's surprise, was completely silent long after his explanation, seemingly caught up in thought. Biting at the inside of her lip, Kagome absent mindedly toyed with the bow at the front of her uniform. So, it would seem that she had been getting mad at Inuyasha for no reason. He hadn't gone to her time trying to drag her back with him; he'd just wanted to see her. The thought made her insides flutter in the giddiest of ways. Miroku, at her silence, decided to continue speaking.

"Though, considering his demon healing abilities, nothing outside of breaking something should have kept him from returning. Perhaps you should investigate, Kagome-sama?"

Smiling, Kagome nodded in agreement. She was greatly curious as to what would keep Inuyasha in her time all night long. The mental images of him chaotically ripping apart Tokyo in search of her had shifted greatly with Miroku's words, turning to thoughts of Inuyasha in a Santa hat, enjoying his first Christmas in the company of her family. She wanted to get back, and most importantly, she wanted to hug him.

It was something she'd probably never get around to doing, but it was still a heart-fluttering thought.

Before she could move away, however, the monk had caught her shoulder in one hand, forcing her to look at him. In his free hand was a small object made of plastic, made to look green and leafy with little white berries. It brought a blush to her cheeks.

"During his hyperactive fit, Shippou spilled the contents of your bag all over the floor. Before I forget, Kaede asked me to inquire as to whether or not this has any medicinal value…?"

Kagome's speech faltered, and she couldn't properly form words. How was she supposed to explain to him what the plastic object was meant for without it getting them both into trouble? Miroku for no doubt putting it to good use and Kagome for explaining to him what it meant. 

By her expression, the houshi had a feeling that the plastic plant had a very interesting explanation behind it, and he gently urged her on.

"Well…?" he probed, expectantly. 

Finding the ground between them immensely entertaining, Kagome began to speak very slowly.

"It's… called mistletoe, and its part of the Christmas traditions from the west. It gets hung in doorways and, whenever two people pass beneath it, they have to kiss."

As expected, Miroku's expression quickly became lecherous and opportunistic. Holding the plastic plant high above his head he advanced upon her, forcing Kagome to take a few quick steps back, hands held out before her in defense.

"BUT! There's a downside!" she practically shouted, eyes squinted shut. Though she couldn't see it, Miroku stopped in his advances and gave her a thoughtful look, inclining his head to one side.

"Oh, and what's that?"

"When two people are beneath it, they have to kiss, no matter what." she further explained, peeking one eye open. The monk smiled.

"I understood that part just fine, Kagome-sama…"

"N-No, what I mean is… even if the two under the mistletoe are both guys, or both girls. So if you were to put it up and then step under it the same time as, say, Shippou…"

Kagome trailed off, and Miroku's ever-so-happy expression faltered the slightest bit.

"Hmm, I see your point. I suppose I'll just have to be very timely in when I enter and exit the hut." replied Miroku, chuckling throatily to himself. "Heh. If all that you say is true, does that mean, should both you and Sango enter Kaede's hut at the same time, that you'd have to—Kagome-sama?"

While the houshi had been entertaining himself with his thoughts, Kagome had craftily slipped away. Disappointment sparkled in the deep-blue depths of Miroku's eyes, and a pout played over his lips. Sighing, he stared at the mistletoe, which was now his only companion. His sadness was short lived, however, as Sango's voice reached him from within the hut, and he hastily re-entered. 

"Oi, Sango! Kagome-sama just told me of the most delightful Christmas tradition concerning this plant…"

The slap that almost immediately followed resounded throughout the entire village, making even Kagome, who was already at the edge of Inuyasha's forest, wince.

Heaven help the women of the village while she was away…

~*~

Chapter three complete!

This chapter and the next to come were actually meant to be one, but it began getting so long that I decided to split it up into two. Ah, well. I'll try to get chapter four out as soon as possible. Thankfully, it looks like the next chapter just might end it. And if not? Chapter five most defiantly will. Here's hoping I can complete the story before the end of the holidays!

As always, I hope that you enjoyed this installment and that you will stick around for the next!

-MsImp


	4. Perfect Gifts

****

Christmas through the Well

Chapter four: The Perfect Gift

Author's Note: A little later in this chapter, Kagome tells her mother what gift she's decided to give Inuyasha. Just to let you know, it's my little tribute to one of my favorite fics, "Broken" by Quickening. For those of you who've read it, you'll instantly recognize the reference. For those of you who haven't read it?

Well, why the hell haven't you?! Go! Read it now! And I hope Quickening won't kill me for the semi-usage of her oh-so-fabulous idea.

On a further note, for anyone who might have wondered, I'd say this story takes place mid anime. Plop Christmas somewhere around episode 48, "Return to the place where we first met", and boom! You've got the time-set for the story! Just thought I'd clear that up for you. ^_^

On to chapter four!

~*~

Inuyasha, having never been to hell before, obviously didn't know what it was like; but as miserable as he was, he quickly decided that it had to resemble this afternoon spent with Eri and Ayumi in some way. Never before in his life had so many people surrounded him, and he was beginning to develop a sense of claustrophobia. Add in the overwhelming hassle of shopping and it felt as if he were drowning in a sea of despair.

Okay, so that last analogy might have been a little overly dramatic; but his little outing was, at any rate, nearly intolerable.

So far they had been out much longer than the quoted hour, and while the two girls had had little luck finding Kagome the perfect gift, they had no trouble finding ones for themselves. Like most men unwillingly dragged on shopping trips, Inuyasha had quickly found himself laden down with all their purchases. Presently, his arms were full of precariously stacked boxes, the top of which he had his chin hooked over in an attempt to give them some sort of stability. A low growl rumbling in the back of his throat, he glared irritably at the two girls walking in front of him.

"How much longer is this going to take?!" he demanded, nearly stumbling over a crack in the sidewalk. If it hadn't been for his demon-enhanced agility, he would have surely lost all of his boxes. Eri glanced back at him.

"We're done with our own shopping, so all that's left is finding a gift for you to give Kagome."

"I thought that was our only point in coming out in the first place!" grumbled Inuyasha in response. He was answered with Ayumi's giggling, and his back stiffened tensely as she patted him on the shoulder.

"Just hang in there a little longer, Inuyasha-san. We're almost done!"

Inuyasha stared at her flatly, and it was clear to Ayumi that he attempt to cheer him up had failed. With a sigh she reached out in order to tug on Eri's shirtsleeve, pointing to the nearest department store.

"Let's try here. They're having a sale on jewelry, and I think I have the perfect idea of what Inuyasha should get Kagome."

Grinning delightedly, Eri and Ayumi enthusiastically clasped their hands together, easily darting through the crowds of people and disappearing within the department store. And, like numerous times before, Inuyasha was left to clumsily lumber after them… 

~*~

Kagome, meanwhile, was almost as miserable as Inuyasha-- for considerably different reasons.

She'd arrived home just a little after Eri and Ayumi had left with Inuyasha, and was now limply draped across the couch, staring up at the ceiling. She'd completely forgotten that she had agreed to hit the last minute sales with her two friends, and now she seriously wished that she hadn't. She could have gotten back earlier and completely avoided this whole dilemma!

Groaning, Kagome rolled over onto her stomach, burying her face in her arm. Heaven knew what Eri and Ayumi would tell Inuyasha while they had him alone! All the things they'd ever said and assumed about her "mysterious boyfriend"; they were no doubt berating Inuyasha at this very moment for being no-good and two-timing when he _wasn't_! 

Well, okay. So there was the whole deal with him choosing Kikyou while unintentionally stringing Kagome on time after time, but he couldn't be blamed for that, right? And besides, he wasn't really her boyfriend, so she couldn't hold anything against him. … Unfortunately.

And, god, what was she supposed to do when they got back? Would Inuyasha question her about telling her friend's about him? Would he be angry, or embarrassed, or even… disgusted? There were just too many possible ways for this situation to go wrong, and it made Kagome want to flee back to the Sengoku Jidai until it all blew over. Dealing with a mistletoe-wielding Miroku was much more favorable compared to a ramping hanyou, after all.

A comforting weight on her back made Kagome open her eyes, which had previously been squinted shut. Mrs. Higurashi knelt beside her daughter, her face as reassuring and calm as ever.

"Don't squint like that, dear. You'll give yourself a headache." she chided, teasingly. Kagome pouted.

"I already have one." 

Kagome's mother laughed, waiting for Kagome to sit up and move her legs before seating herself on the couch. Opening her arms in a welcoming gesture to her daughter, Kagome eagerly leaned into her mother's embrace, smiling contentedly when fingers began to stroke through her hair. It was moments like these that the young miko sorely missed.

"I wouldn't worry so much, Kagome," began her mother, her ministrations slowly lulling Kagome into a state of calm. "Eri and Ayumi don't bite. And neither will Inuyasha, I don't think. You'll see, they're return soon and everything will be fine."

"It not them taking Inuyasha shopping that worries me. He may hate it, but he'll live," began Kagome, nibbling on the inside of her lip. "I'm afraid of what they might say to him. They've made so many assumptions about him, mama! They're convinced he's not a good person when he really is, deep down inside. Plus, they seem to think we're together. What if they tell him how I… how I…"

"How you really feel about him?" her mother finished for her, leaving Kagome to merely nod in silent confirmation. Mrs. Higurashi squeezed her daughter's shoulder in a comforting gesture. "Don't you think he already knows? I thought you two had talked about this?"

"We did … sort of. But we don't discuss it all that often and… some important things just don't get said… and…"

Sensing her daughter's discomfort with their current topic of conversation, Mrs. Higurashi cleared her throat, quickly changing the subject.

"So, why did you return so early, Kagome-chan? I know you left last night… I really hadn't expected you back so soon," admitted Kagome's mother. Kagome smiled in response, thankful for the change of topic.

"I only went back long enough to give everyone the gifts I had bought for my friends there. I still wanted to spend the holiday at home, with you and grandpa, and Souta."

"Oh, I see. So you haven't yet given Inuyasha his gift?"

Kagome shook her head, frowning slightly.

"No. The gift I got him was stupid, anyway. It's just meant as a joke, really. His real gift is… well, you know those rosary beads around Inuyasha's neck?" asked Kagome, to which her mother nodded in response.

"Mmm. The enchanted ones, right?"

"Hai. He's always hated those, and I only I can remove them, so… I thought maybe he'd appreciate having them off."

Smiling softly, Mrs. Higurashi inclined her head in agreement, "I'm sure he'll like that. Plus, it will show just how much you trust him."

Kagome blinked, slightly confused. Seeing this, her mother continued.

"The rosary allows you to subdue him when he gets out of control, right? Taking it off means relinquishing that power you hold over him, and will show that you hold enough trust in him and the friendship between the two of you to give it up. Hadn't you thought of that?"

Kagome cast her gaze to the floor, going silent. Honestly, she hadn't read into the gift choice she'd made for Inuyasha, hadn't thought of all it might really meant. To take the rosary off really would mean giving up what little bit of power she held over him; it would also make her extremely vulnerable to the temper tantrums he was so accustomed to throwing whenever it came to herself and wanting to go home. And what about those rare-but-dangerous times when he lost control and succumbed to his youkai blood, and she needed the subduing spell to keep him from harming her? Did she really trust him enough to let lose her only shred of control?

Yes, she did; and the thought brought a little smile to her lips and a faint fluttering to her stomach. She trusted him, and she wanted him to know it. Unwittingly, she'd made quite a meaningful gift choice. 

Giggling, Kagome shook her head, slowly pulling away from her mother's warm embrace.

"Actually, no, I hadn't. But now that you bring it to my attention, it only makes me want to give it to him more." Kagome proclaimed, leaning in to kiss her mother's cheek. "Thank you, mama."

"No problem dear." replied Mrs. Higurashi, grinning as she stood. "They should be returning soon. Why don't you help me prepare hot cocoa for your friends?"

"Hai!" exclaimed Kagome, eagerly following her mother into the kitchen.

~*~

"So…what's so great about this stupid little trinket, anyway?" questioned Inuyasha, poking at the golden heart that dangled around the chain he held within his hand. As soon as the girls had led him into the department store they'd darted straight to the jewelry counter, and had instantly began to search for… well, whatever the hell this thing was.

"It's a locket, Inuyasha-san. Don't you know anything?" Eri replied irritably, placing her hands on her hips. Inuyasha blinked.

"Lock… it? Does that mean it's some sort of special warding spell?" 

Both girls exchanged confused glances, then simultaneously shook their heads out of frustration. Shopping with Inuyasha had proved most impossible—he acted as if he knew nothing, and the simplest of things would make him stop and stare in awe. They were seriously beginning to wonder if the white-haired youth had come from another planet.

Or, as Eri had suggested, perhaps he had been dropped on his head as a baby. Either would prove to be an adequate explanation for his odd behavior.

"No, no. Here, let me show you how it works," began Ayumi, the more patient of the pair. Taking the locket from Inuyasha's fingers, she slowly opened the tiny, hinged sides of the necklace. "See how it opens? You get a picture of yourself taken, and put it in one side. Then Kagome can place her own picture in the other side. It's a very cute and romantic gift to give your girlfriend!" she chirped, flashing him a beaming smile.

For the millionth time that day, Inuyasha found himself flustered and blushing. Normally he would deny the relationship between himself and Kagome until he was blue in the face, yet for some reason, he hadn't attempted to correct his current 'companions' even once. A small part of his mind argued that it wouldn't make a difference, as they wouldn't believe him; a smaller, frequently ignored side of him claimed that it was something much more—which, consequently, was why that side was so resolutely disregarded.

"You… you really think she'll like it?" he finally asked, sounding almost embarrassed. Eri and Ayumi nodded in unison.

"Yeah. All we have to do is get your picture taken so that we can put it inside. I think there's one of those sit-in booths just down the street." Said Eri, to which Ayumi nodded.

"Mmm! They've gotten really popular, especially to make pictures to stick on notebooks and things. Those booths are everywhere now!"

Inuyasha watched Kagome's two friends chatter, lost in dumb confusion. Didn't pictures take a long time to illustrate? And even after they were done, they had to be left to dry. Furthermore, where were they going to find someone who could paint his portrait tiny enough to fit into the locket? He was so terribly lost…

Which was why he was almost thankful when they began dragging him off again, leaving him to just sit back and enjoy the ride. That is, if being drug around a busy department store by two teenaged girls while lugging around a mountain of their purchases was considered enjoyable. Taking into account just how many males he'd seen doing so for their bitches-- all the while bearing love-sick expressions-- the hanyou guessed that it was some modern-era form of entertainment. He'd never understand this time, and quite frankly, he didn't really want to.

After the locket was paid for and placed with a shiny silver box, adding yet another item to his stack of things to carry, Eri and Ayumi led him out of the department store. The chilly breeze outside was a welcome change to the thick, perfume-laden air from within the store, and Inuyasha found himself taking several deep breaths. God, how long had he been shopping with these girls? Wasn't he done yet?

Failing to notice that the pair had stopped, Inuyasha plowed right into them. Grumbling a quick apology he stepped back, his gaze following theirs. They seemed to be looking at a relatively small booth, a thin curtain covering the entrance. The hanyou was quite surprised when he found the weight held within his arms being lessened; Ayumi was taking the boxes from him. Grabbing him by the upper arm, Eri guided him towards the curtain.

"Okay, this is what you're going to do. You go in, you sit, you stare at the black screen in front of you and you smile really pretty. Got that? Good boy." she explained in a rush, tone of voice almost condescending. Inuyasha was about to scream at her for telling him what to do, but thought against it. It would probably only serve to prolong his torture.

Stepping within the booth, Inuyasha obediently took a seat, staring curiously at the blank screen in front of him. From outside, his sensitive ears could pick up the sounds of the two girls punching buttons. Just what was this thing, anyway?

"Oi, Inuyasha! Are you ready?" called Eri, peeking in at him through the curtain. Though he wasn't sure what he was agreeing to, Inuyasha nodded.

"Look forward and smile!" added Ayumi, just seconds before a blinding flash of light went off in front of him.

Inuyasha howled, his sensitive eyes dilating painfully. Just when he thought he was about to recover another went off, then another. Hands flying up to clutch over his offended eyes he got to a stand, wildly stumbling out of the booth and right past the startled Eri and Ayumi. People hissed and yelled as he clumsily bumped into them, but he paid them no attention. He merely kept lumbering forward, blindly, nearly falling over as the sidewalk dipped and became coarser.

Though his sense of sight was temporarily rendered useless, his hearing remained just fine. He could hear the distant voices of Eri and Ayumi as they frantically called to him, and could feel the strange, rapid gusts of wind that whizzed by him in all directions. Every so often there would be a loud screeching noise, and yet another faceless voice would shout obscenities at him. After several moments he opened his eyes, hoping his sight had returned, only to find his vision swimming with dots.

They were beautiful, those dots. They glowed and flashed every color of the rainbow as they danced, and yet they caused him to growl furiously. Now was not the time to admire the very things that were obscuring his vision!

Two dots in particular seemed to glow much brighter than the rest, and if he wasn't mistaken, were growing larger by the minute. His sight was finally beginning to clear just enough for him to make out shapes and colors, and the gigantic blob that was speeding towards him made his jaw fall lax. The sound of a horn blaring mixed with that of Eri and Ayumi's terrified screams, and every muscle within Inuyasha's body stiffened. 

It would have been so easy to simply slash the thing in two with his claws, or to simply leap right over it-- but both options would inevitably draw attention that he didn't need; force questions to arise that he didn't dare answer. 

Shit! What the hell was a hanyou to do in a situation like this?!

The phrase, _'Damned if you do, damned if you don't_,' absently flashed across Inuyasha's mind. Remaining motionless as he stood in the middle of the road, his mind became lost under waves indecision; all the while allowing the vehicle before him draw more dangerously near…

~*~

Uhm, cliffhanger?

I kind of have the urge to laugh maniacally, but I'm really too tired to do so. I usually wouldn't stop at such a weird point, but it's 3:30 in the morning, and it seemed like a good as spot as any to end this chapter. 

Anyway! Be sure to stick around for chapter five. It will most definitely be the last, and it's where I'll finally get into the mushy holiday-goodness that I've been waiting for. I'll be working my butt of in order to get it done before the end of tomorrow, so I hope you all enjoy! See you then! Right now I'm off to marvel at my very first cliffhanger… and, you know, sleep. Because sleep is good.

Happy holidays!

-MsImp


	5. Happy Holidays

****

Christmas through the Well

Chapter five: Happy Holidays

Author's dribble: So! How'd you all like that cliffhanger, eh? Well, don't worry. I'm really not very evil, as you'll see as soon as you begin reading the chapter. This story's original purpose was to end in mush, after all, and not angst or depression. That wouldn't be very Christmas-ey, now would it? 

Oh! And this goes out to Anime-mistress585:

If there are, in fact, character flaws within this story, I apologize. I've only seen Inuyasha up through episode 54, and I've read the first three volumes of the manga. That's it. My knowledge beyond that is minimal, so I'm working with what I know. So sorry if I get a few things wrong here and there, and I hope that it doesn't take away too much from the story. *^_^* Thank you for your observation, though!

Anwho, onward to chapter five!

~*~

Inuyasha's tense moment was shattered by the sound of screeching tires, a noise so horrible that it made his ears completely flatten against his skull. It did, however, prove to snap him out of his present stupor.

Though the driver of the car had slammed down on his breaks, there was still not enough time to bring the vehicle to a complete stop. It continued to ominously skid towards the hanyou who, at the very last moment, took a dive forward and flung himself onto the hood of the car. His body impacted the metal with enough force to leave a nasty dent, but that was the least of Inuyasha's worries; instead he concentrated on clinging to the infernal contraption until it had stopped moving.

Several minutes later, with yards of skid-marks left behind it, the car came to a halt. Both Inuyasha and the crowd that had assembled took a collective sigh of relief. Sure, it might not have been his most graceful or daring of escapes, but had certainly been the most human. That was what he'd been going for. Through the windshield he and the driver exchanged evil glares, just before Inuyasha rolled off the hood of the car and began to brush himself off.

Frowning, the hanyou's amber eyes warily traveled along the ring of people that had accumulated around him. At first they were all silent, too silent for his liking, though within minutes an awed hush had come over the crowd. From what he could make out, most of them were convinced that what had just transpired had been a miracle. The thought made Inuyasha snort. Miracle his ass! If he had have been a human, he would have been flattened to a pancake—

A cold gust of wind blew past Inuyasha, rustling clothing and hair alike. Even as he was swarmed with concerned citizens inquiring as to whether or not he was okay, the most important thought on his might was making sure that his hat was still securely on his head, hiding his dog-ears from view. Had he not been so wound up, this whole situation might have been amusing. Or, you know, infuriating. Whichever happened to come first.

Shoving past the horde of people, Inuyasha stalked his way back to Eri and Ayumi, both of whom were gawking at him in wonder. With a growl he hastily grabbed every bag and box the girls had accumulated, turning on his heel and beginning to stomp off down the sidewalk.

"That's it. This shopping trip from hell is over!" he barked to them over his shoulder, and there was no room for argument in his voice. Nodding dumbly they collected what was left of their shocked wits, stumbling after him.

After what seemed like an eternity of uncomfortable silence, Eri looked to Ayumi, offering her friend a faint smile as she held up the sheet of pictures taken of Inuyasha in the photo booth.

"Well, at least a couple of these came out really nice? Heh eh?" 

Her only reply was an incredibly flat stare from Ayumi, coupled with her own nervous laughter.

~*~

Kagome, who was presently in the kitchen helping to prepare dinner, found herself staring at the clock for the umpteenth time that day. It was getting late, and there was still no sign of either her friends or Inuyasha. She was really, _really_ beginning to get worried! Who knew what kind of trouble the three of them could get into? Especially with Inuyasha's temper!

Frowning, Kagome forced herself to take several calming breaths, returning her attention back to the task at hand—making onigiri. Her mind screamed at her, told her that she should be worried to death; and deep down inside, she was. Her worrying wasn't going to help anything, however, so she'd just have to hope that everything was all right and patiently await Inuyasha's return. Besides, she thought with a mental giggle, it wasn't like shopping with Eri and Ayumi was going to kill him!

… Right?!

Squeaking, Kagome hung her head. It was simply hopeless to try and concentrate on anything at the moment! Shoulder's slouched in defeat, Kagome wiped her hands off with a dishtowel, leaning heavily against the kitchen counter.

Minutes later the front door jingled, making Kagome's heart flutter. She raced towards the door just as it was carelessly flung open, an all too familiar form coming into view. Normally she would have been relieved, but something about the mean set of his jaw and the slightly cowering Eri and Ayumi peeking out at her from behind him stole from her that comfort. She skidded to a halt a few feet in front of him.

"Er… Welcome back?" she offered, smiling weakly. 

If looks could kill, Kagome was sure that Inuyasha's eyes would have reduced her to ash then and there. The parcels he held were thoughtlessly tossed to the floor as he advanced forward, Kagome's two friends meekly entering behind him. They waited until the hanyou had disappeared into the living room before glancing to Kagome, neither looking particularly thrilled.

"You're a saint, Kagome-chan." Eri muttered at last, folding her arms tightly over her chest. Kagome stared at her in confusion.

"Eri is right! To be able to love such a… a…" Ayumi trailed off, at an uncharacteristic loss for words.

"Maniac? Lunatic? Whacko?" thoughtfully supplied Eri, her bottom lip forming a pout. Ayumi nodded enthusiastically.

"All of the above."

"Oh, come on now," defended Kagome, scratching at the back of her neck as she stared at the floor. "He's really not that bad! You just have to get to know him, is all."

Eri and Ayumi exchanged glances, then sighed and shook their heads. Love truly was blind, so it would seem; or perhaps not blind, as Inuyasha was quite attractive. Love being brain-dead made much more sense to the girls. Turning to their discarded purchases, they began to gather them up.

"I think I'll pass on that, thank you." mumbled Eri, handing Kagome a folded slip of paper. "That's for you, sort of. Sorry to run out on you so quick, but I really am bushed."

"Me too, actually." Ayumi agreed, smiling apologetically to Kagome. Pouting, the young miko took a step after her fleeting friends.

"Was… was it really that bad?" she questioned, unconsciously nibbling on her lip. Ayumi sighed.

"You should ask him. He's the one who nearly got ran over!"

"See you day after tomorrow. Yuka-chan will be back by then. Ja ne, Kagome-chan!" said Eri, and with that she grabbed Ayumi by the arm, dragging her off.

Eyes going wide, Kagome was left to stare after her friends as they left, both waving and calling out apologetic good-byes. Closing the door behind him she looked down to the folded sheet of paper in her hand, carefully straightening it. The front was glossy, containing numerous little squares depicting Inuyasha's picture. The first were cute, she had to admit. He was staring straightforward, the hat atop his head shoving his bangs down into his eyes, which were bewildered pools of honey. The corners of his lips were twitched upwards into a tentative, confused smile; it brought butterflies to life within her stomach.

They were short lived, however, as her eyes scanned over the rest of the pictures. They became increasingly less cheerful, several showing him with an almost pained expression. The last few photos were, in fact, of his blurred form as he fled the booth. Between these pictures and the thought of Inuyasha nearly getting hit by a car, Kagome was itching to ask him just what had gone on during his outing with her friends.

Re-folding the photo sheet and tucking it into the pocket of her jeans, Kagome headed towards the family room in pursuit of the hanyou. She found him sitting on the couch, legs folded Indian-style and his back ram-rod straight. The hat, which had formerly hid his ears from view, lay in pieces on the floor in front of him. Kagome winced, hesitating before continuing to approach him. He was, most obviously, in a bad mood. Would he want her company?

Logically, if he didn't, he wouldn't still be here in her time, sitting on her couch. That thought giving her a tiny shred of hope, Kagome stepped around the furniture and hesitantly seated herself beside him.

"…Hey. Sounds like you had a pretty rough day."

Inuyasha's eyes shot to her at that, narrowed into golden slats on his face. Her breath caught in her throat, and she almost recoiled; she hated it when he got that look. When several long minutes passed and she had yet to receive any answer from him, not even so much as an annoyed 'keh', Kagome continued speaking.

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha. We just kept missing each other. If I had gotten back just a little earlier this morning, you wouldn't have had to go through all that with Eri and Ayumi…"

Inuyasha continued to glare wordlessly, countless curses at her expense filtering through his mind. He'd had a positively horrible day, and it was all her fault! Not only had she left him in the first place, despite his obvious protest, but then she couldn't even sit and stay put once she was gone! God, sometimes she could be so infuriating! And now here she was, sitting beside him and staring up at him like a kicked puppy. Damn her and those wide, shimmering eyes, those pouty lips that were parted just slightly, that sad little expression that made every angry thought within his mind sprout wings and fly away.

Without even realizing it, the tension drained from Inuyasha's shoulder's, along with his fury. It wasn't fair that he couldn't stay mad at her. It just wasn't! On top of that, she was already putting all the blame on herself, just as he had a tendency to do; the thought made him feel terribly guilty…

Releasing a heavy sigh, Inuyasha forced his expression to relax.

"It's fine, Kagome. Today's just been...ugh."

Relieved that the blow-up Kagome had foreseen coming had been miraculously avoided, she actually managed a faint giggle at his words. One brow arching, Inuyasha shot her a curious glance. He may not have understood what was so funny, but at least she didn't look so sad anymore. He hated it when she looked sad.

"What? Did I say something funny?" he questioned, prodding her lightly in the side. She smiled at him, causing his heart to flutter. Damn sentimentality.

"No, it's nothing. I'm just relieved that you aren't mad at me." Kagome explained, shrugging and letting her gaze fall to her lap. "So… You almost got ran over today, I heard? Are you hurt?"

"Keh! As if. The only reason the situation got so drawn out was because I didn't want to expose my demon abilities to anyone. That's the problem with this time! To many damn people around, not enough trees. How are you supposed to keep anything private?!"

Kagome smirked, reaching out in order to pat him on the shoulder. Had she been Miroku, she could have easily found an accidental innuendo in his last question; thankfully, she wasn't. Bringing her hand away from him, she dug the photos back out of her pocket and unfolded them, allowing him to see.

"And just what's the deal behind these, hmm?"

Inuyasha blushed slightly, grumbling to himself.

"They're… to go with your gift." He explained, fidgeting uncomfortably. Now that he'd bought her one, he'd actually have to give it to her. Not only were the customs that went along with this holiday foreign to him, but Inuyasha had never given a gift in his life! What if he messed the whole thing up?

Kagome, unbeknownst to him, was blushing as well. She'd known that Eri and Ayumi ha dragged him off with the intention of forcing him to get her a Christmas present, but she'd never really expected him to go through with it. The thought of receiving a gift from Inuyasha, of all people, was enough to make her want jump for joy!

It could have been a shiny rock, for all she cared. If it were from him, she would treasure it always.

"Oh, really?" Kagome asked cordially, a grin spreading from ear to ear. "I got you a gift too, actually. Well… sort of. It's hard to explain."

Inuyasha, lost and confused, stared at her helplessly.

"Um… thank you?" he replied, hesitantly. "So now what do we do?"

"We exchange the gifts, of course! What did you think?"

Pouting, Inuyasha stood, disappearing from the room. He felt horribly embarrassed for not knowing how to deal with gift giving, and he feared that Kagome would think him stupid. He hoped giving her what Eri and Ayumi had picked out would make up for his lack of knowledge. Stopping by the door, the hanyou knelt in order to retrieve the only thing left behind by Kagome's friends; the long silver box containing the locket rested on the floor, waiting patiently to be scooped up.

Grabbing it, Inuyasha was quick to return to the family room. Reseating himself beside Kagome, he nervously held the tiny package out to her. He hadn't been sure if there were any words that needed to be said, but thankfully, the look on her face assured him that speaking wasn't necessary. Which was good, considering the act of saying sweet things had never been his strong point.

He watched intently as her slender fingers pulled off the lid, slowly revealing the golden chain and heart within. A tiny, choked squeak escaped her throat, and for a split second Inuyasha thought that she was unhappy with what he'd gotten her—

That is, until she pounced him in a hug.

Eyes going wide with surprise, Inuyasha nearly lost his balance. One arm braced behind him in order to keep them both upright, his other shyly snaked around her waist in order to return the gesture.

"Oh, Inuyasha! It's so cute! I'll wear it always!" exclaimed Kagome, unconsciously nuzzling her cheek against his collarbone. The hanyou gulped, feeling the heat within his cheeks as it intensified.

"I-it's nothing. I didn't even pick it out. You're friends did. A-And…uhm… you're welcome?" he finished, lamely, his voice cracking just slightly.

After several minutes Kagome pulled away, and though he'd never admit it, Inuyasha was disappointed that the embrace had to end so soon. Though his hand itched to linger in the delicate dip of her back he was quick to snatch it away, not wanting her to think of him as some kind of pervert. Instead he was content to gaze up at her while she knelt over his half-fallen form, sweeping her dark tresses to one side as she clasped the golden chain around her neck.

The heart hung low, yet it still looked cute and innocent as it rested between her breasts. It had never before occurred to Inuyasha, but now that it thought about it, as soon as she placed his picture within the locket he would always be close to her heat. Quite literally. The thought warmed him, even so much as bringing a smug little quirk to his lips. Take that, Kouga!

Still on a giddy high, Kagome finally tore her attention away from her gift, returning her full attention to Inuyasha. It was time for him to receive her present, and she prayed that he would appreciate what she was about to do for him. 

"Okay," she began, flashing him a grin. "Now your turn!"

Kagome suddenly went silent as she leaned over him; eyes half-lidded in concentration, she stared down on the enchanted beads that hung around his neck. Inuyasha, who had no idea what she had in mind, was more than a little lost. He in no was resembled a certain houshi, but that didn't mean he was completely devoid of hormones. Presently she was extremely close to him, the warmth of her body seeping into his, while one hand rested firmly on his chest; fighting off every impassioned thought that sprang to mind in that moment would have been futile.

"K-Kagome? What're you…?"

Trailing off, the hanyou was quite surprised when she wrapped her fingers around his subduing rosary. Slowly, but surely, she began pulling them upwards, and the cool beads were brushing the sides of his cheeks before it registered in his brain just what she was doing.

"Kagome?!" he asked again, one hand shooting up and clasping over her own, halting its movement. "What the hell are you doing?"

Afraid that he didn't appreciate what she'd thought to give him, Kagome leaned back, refusing to meet his probing gaze.

"It's the only gift I could think of, Inuyasha. I know how much you've always hated them, so I thought if I took them off…"

Inuyasha straightened at that, scooting just a little closer. Reaching out he used his free hand to lift her head up, fingers resting gently beneath her chin. Amber eyes searched chocolate brown, finding nothing but sincerity.

"You really meant to take them off, didn't you?" said Inuyasha, more of a bewildered statement than a real question. Kagome nodded. "But… what about all the times we disagree? Without these beads, You'd never win an argument!" he pointed out, brows scrunching together. "And you'd hardly ever get to come home. Without being able to subdue me long enough to escape on Kirara, you must know there'd be no hope of—"

"I trust you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha snapped his mouth shut, one ear twitching. Had he just heard her right?

"…Wha?"

"I trust you." Kagome repeated, finally meeting his gaze dead on. "You act tough, but you're not really as mean as you like to make people think. I use the subduing spell when you're out of hand, but I think… I _hope_… that we've become good enough friends that we can work beyond it. Besides, most of the time the things we fight about are pretty silly. And I'd like to think that, if it really meant a lot to me to come home, in the end you'd let me."

Her words hit him like a tidal wave, leaving him speechless. No one had ever trusted him so completely as Kagome did, and Inuyasha seriously doubted anyone ever would. Not even Kikyou had placed such a great amount of confidence in him, which had been made obvious by how easily they were both led astray by Naraku's deceptions. As heartwarming as it was, Kagome's friendship almost felt too good to be true.

Being a hot-tempered hanyou, if left without the comfort of having an 'osuwari' or two up her sleeve, Inuyasha could easily overpower Kagome no matter what their argument. It was almost funny to think back over their time spent together-- not too long ago he would have so readily jumped at this offer to be rid of the curse that hung around his neck. So why the hell was he now so hesitant?!

Because he didn't trust _himself. _

If given such freedom, Inuyasha wasn't sure he could hold back. He didn't trust himself not to rip Kouga to shreds next time they met. He didn't trust himself to keep Kagome safe when and if he ever lost the tetsuaiga in battle again, succumbing to his youkai blood. But most of all, despite what she seemed to think, he didn't trust himself too ever again let her go. As far as the hanyou was concerned, Kagome belonged with him in the Sengoku Jidai, _always_. The only thing sitting between him and keeping her there by his side at all times was a strategically planned _"OSUWARI!"_

It was ironic to think that the very thing that empowered her while infuriating him had become a security blanket to them both.

At long last, Inuyasha replied, his tone soft and strained.

"No, Kagome. I wouldn't." he spoke, his hand still resting atop hers. He gave it a feeble squeeze. "What you're offering means a lot to me, and it's the best gift—the _only_ gift—I've ever received. But I can't let you give this up. If I knew I could keep you there, with me, I would. I know how much coming home means to you, so I wouldn't be able to stand to making you miserable like that. But I don't think I could stop myself, either. It'd be best for both our sakes if we kept this on." He confessed, face solemn and stern.

Kagome, for the most part, was unsure of how to react. On one hand, he was refusing the gift she'd put so much thought into. He was also blatantly stating that, if given the opportunity, he'd rarely let her return home from the feudal era. Then again, he was being honest enough to admit that fact to her, and it earned him a few brownie points. The fact that he'd given her so much thought as to consider her feelings was enough for her.

Besides, he'd said that the thought in itself had meant a lot to him, and that made her happy. Turning her hand beneath his, she lightly traced her thumb down the side of his palm.

"Have you honestly never received a gift before, Inuyasha?" she asked, causing him to blink in surprise. Of all the things he'd just said, he hadn't expected that to be the point of speech she'd pick up on.

"Uh, well. When I was little my mother would often give me toys, but that was a long time ago. And that's… different." He replied, staring down at their unintentionally clasped hands. He liked the feel of her palm pressed to his.

"Oh… I'm sorry. And now I can't give to you what I'd intended." said Kagome, frowning. Inuyasha once again caught her chin with his fingers, lifting her head so that she could see his soft smile.

"I told you. Your amount of trust in me is gift enough." he murmured, enjoying how his words made her smile. He was usually the first to make her sad or upset; those rare moments when he brought her joy came with a great feeling of accomplishment for the hanyou.

Kagome giggled once again, her cheeks the most delightful shade of pink. Lifting her free hand she playfully swatted at him, whapping him very lightly atop the head.

"See? Underneath it all, you _are_ nice! There's no denying it!" she proclaimed, smirking triumphantly. Inuyasha puffed up, snorting.

"Keh! I don't know what you're talking about!" he defended; part of him was relieved that the serious moment between them had passed, and yet another part was sad to see it go. But even as a spark of their usual routine began to resurface through their playful bickering, a shred of their previous sentiment remained in the form of their joined hands.

Their play argument slowly erupted into a full-blown fight—with pillows, that is. Just when it seemed like Inuyasha was about to win, Kagome would dive pounce him, pinning him to the couch and then proceeding to relentlessly clobber him with her 'weapon'. Abandoning his own pillow, Inuyasha's hands flashed forward, grabbing Kagome by her wrists. Grinning evilly up at her, he shifted their weight and rolled them over…

Right onto the floor.

Kagome let out a soft 'oof!' and her back hit the carpet, and as to not crush her, Inuyasha straddled her hips, hands braced on either side of her head. Despite their sudden compromising position, Kagome seemed unfazed, and she merely folded her arms over her chest as she stared up at him.

"Cheater." she accused, poking her tongue out at him. The hanyou chuckled, a rare occurrence for him, and the feel of his chest rumbling slightly as it was pressed against hers nearly made her shiver.

"Hey. I do whatever it takes to win, so there!" Inuyasha replied, surprising Kagome by capturing the tip of her tongue in-between two fingers.

"Eh! Leggo!" slurred Kagome, wriggling beneath him. Inuyasha smirked above her.

"Uh uh. This'll teach you to not poke you're tongue out at me! Hnf!"

Eyes narrowed, Kagome summoned up her best growl, placing her hands on his chest and trying to shove him off. Their pillow fight may have ended but their lightheartedness prevailed, and it was a moment Kagome felt she would always treasure. It was in their peculiar position—Inuyasha sitting over Kagome, her hands braced on his chest, Inuyasha's fingers at Kagome's lips—that Souta found the two. He simply stood in the doorway for a long while, staring at them wide-eyed. Just what the heck were they doing, anyway?!

Finding his voice, Souta cleared his throat, glaring suspiciously at Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Ew! I dunno what's going on, but mama says dinner's ready." Souta muttered, looking disgusted in the way only a 3rd grader looking upon two lovesick teens can. Talk about major cooties! 

While Inuyasha blushed profusely, Kagome giggled in amusement, watching as her brother disappeared from the room-- all the while grumbling about how they were acting. Inuyasha was just beginning to move off her when her hands moved forward, gently seizing him by the face. One palm resting on either cheek, she slowly began guiding him back down to her.

"Inuyasha?" she spoke softly, in a voice that made a pleasurable spark of electricity flash down his spine. Gulping, the hanyou stared at her curiously.

"H-Huh?"

Grinning, Kagome lifted her head, pressing a quick but firm kiss to his cheek.

"Merry Christmas."

And with that, she released his face, sliding out from beneath him and stranding. Offering him a tiny wink, she turned on her heel and darted off towards the kitchen.

"C'mon, Inuyasha! Dinner!" she teasingly scolded before disappearing from the room, leaving a delightfully bewildered Inuyasha alone on the floor. Smiling to himself, Inuyasha stood, pressing his fingers to the spot on his cheek where her lips had touched.

Merry Christmas indeed…

~*~

Three days later, Kagome's pack stuffed to the brim with ramen noodles, the pair was finally climbing out of the well on the side of the Sengoku Jidai. Inuyasha, being the first out, reached back and easily hoisted his companion up and out of the old well, carefully sitting her on the ground. They were just beginning to make the trek back to Kaede's village when Sango, Miroku, and Shippou emerged from the bushes-- Miroku looking sufficiently ruffled.

"Kagome-chan! I'm so glad you're finally back! We've missed you." Said Sango, a warm smile on her lips. Much to Kagome's delight, Sango wore the rhinestone clip she'd received as a gift, and it glittered beautifully in the suns light. Unable to contain himself any longer, the fox kit pounced his surrogate mother.

"KAGOME!" Shippou exclaimed, wrapping his tiny arms around her neck. Kagome giggled, patting him atop the head.

"Hello, Shippou. How long did it take for you to finally come down off your sugar high?"

"A day. But now I'm going through withdrawals. Did you bring me more?" asked the kit, batting his eyes up at her. Both Sango and Miroku donned horrified expressions, pleading eyes staring at the young miko as if to say, _'Please, god, no!'_. Kagome smiled nervously.

"Uhm, Sorry, Shippou. I'm fresh out of chocolate." she replied, much to Shippou's dismay. Snorting, Inuyasha stepped forward, arms tightly folded over his chest.

"Hn. Glad to see I was so sorely missed." he grumbled, causing Sango to arch an eyebrow.

"My apologies, Inuyasha. We had no idea you'd care for our concern."

"Keh! I don't give a shit. I'm only saying… you people don't appreciate me enough!"

The group shared a small laugh at Inuyasha's expense, causing the hanyou to pout and grouchily kick at the ground. Clasping a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, the houshi produced the mistletoe he'd found three days prior from within the folds of his robe.

"If you're feeling unloved, simply employ the services of this plant. Though I must warn you, it's gotten me in quite some trouble over the past few days." said the monk, absently rubbing at one of his cheeks. It would seem all the women in town always went for the same one…

Inuyasha eyed Miroku suspiciously, grasping the plastic plant between his thumb and forefinger. Bringing it to his nose he sniffed at it, finding that it held no scent.

"Obviously. You look like you've had the crap beat out of you more times than you can count," he replied, staring down on what the houshi had given him. "What's it do, anyway?"

"Ah, I think that is a question best answered by Kagome-sama," said Miroku, chuckling evilly as he turned on his heel, starting back towards the village. Confused, Inuyasha looked to Kagome, whose cheeks held a very mysterious blush.

"So. What the hell is this thing for?" he questioned, taking a few steps towards her. Squeaking, Kagome rose both her hands in defense.

"U-Uh! Nothing! It's not for anything at all!" Kagome rambled, pausing only to glare after the retreating monk. "IT DOESN'T COUNT AFTER CHRISTMAS!" she shouted after him. Innocently shrugging his shoulders, Miroku looked to Kagome over his shoulder, winking.

He was leaving it up to her to take advantage of the situation. If she chose not to partake in the opportunity he'd oh-so-graciously provided for her, it was her own fault.

Kagome blushed harder as Inuyasha rose the mistletoe high above his head, trying to investigate it farther. Sango chuckled lightly to herself, having discovered full well the meaning behind the plastic plant. Plucking Shippou off of Kagome as she passed, the exterminator followed after Miroku, leaving the two behind in the clearing around the well.

"What doesn't count after Christmas? Kagome! I wanna know what this damn thing is for!"

Deciding that his questions were best left ignored, Kagome steadied her heavy knapsack on her shoulders, darting after Sango. Inuyasha fumed as he watched her pass, quickly giving chase—All the while, the mistletoe was still held high above his head, as he remained lost to it's meaning.

"Kagome? Get back here! KAGOMEEEEEEEE!"

And so, it would seem, their routine picked up right where it had left off, just like it had many times before. The holiday had passed, taking with it the days spent peacefully with the hanyou, but they were precious moments that Kagome would keep with her always. She giggled to herself as she ran from Inuyasha, his voice calling after her all the while. As Kagome ran, her locket bounced against her chest, slowly coming open to reveal the tiny pictures within—a bewildered hanyou and an overjoyed young miko, both their faces contained within golden hearts.

For years to come, it would be the best gift she'd ever received.

~*~

And there we go. The end. Finally!

Sorry that this wasn't out yesterday, but I was late returning home from my evening with the family. Never the less, Happy Holidays, and I hope you all enjoyed the final chapter!

I'd like to take a moment to thank everyone who reviewed this story. Being my first chapter fic, I was very nervous about it, but you all helped me through. If not for your kind reviews, I doubt I would have been inspired to continue. Thank you all so very much! I love you guys!

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year,

-MsImp


End file.
